College Flirt
by ilovelogiebear
Summary: Kathy has finished high school and is starting College.she has a secret crush and a perverted teacher falling in love with her.what happens when someone plays with her heart and breaks it.What happens when she find out her medical teacher is a wanted thug and she gets kidnapped.Read on to find out the story is better the the summery. :)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS I DECIDED TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT. WITH THE HELP OF ONE OF MY BESTIES I HAVE STARTED THIS SAYING THIS IS A REDO A BETTER CHAPTER THEN THE PREVIEWS ONE SO ENJOY :]**

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN BTR SADLY :/**

'' Oh my goss ''. The 17 year old girl had been excited for college every since she finished high school with her friend Kathy. They were going to the same college with a couple of other friends and college started in two days.

'' Katie calm down you've been driving me crazy with your talk about college all summer long can you please not say one word about college at least until the day we actually go and I know your excited to see your boyfriend James I know you've been missing him but please shut up '' Kathy begged as Katie sighed.

'' fine fine but just until tomorrow then college well be the next day I can't wait '' Katie goes and takes the last thing from her cupboard and puts it in her bag.

'' well I'm done Kathy later I'm gonna go visit my parents '' Katie ran off before Kathy could answer.

Kathy wasn't really excited much for college but their was one thing she was excited for and that was Logan. Kathy had a crush on him since 5th grade and ever since she became addicted to loved the way his hair would always stick up and that smooth cool look he would always have on his face and the way his mouth would turn was adorable and Kathy had always dreamed or kissing it and his Dimples were simply to die for they stretched across his cheeks making him look adorable. Kathy was more on being on the shy quite side and she had never told anyone about her crush for Logan but one person and that was was her besty Karolina that was before Katie and she had moved away to live in New York far away from where Kathy lived. Kathy could always tell Karolina everything and anything without having to worry about her telling anyone else what Kathy had really missed her but Katie had came in her life with that brownish soft hair brilliant smile blueish greenish eyes and had befriended her and here they were 8 years later getting ready to go to college.

**2 months after college started Kathy and Katie were walking down the trail after class during their break.**

'' so Kathy what do you think about college so far '' Katie said noticing Kathy's silence.

'' uhh great my teachers are great and stuff so yeah you '' Kathy fakes a smiles.

'' well I finally got to talk to James and he's the president for something and he wants to throw a party soon I wouldn't be surprised if it had alcohol there '' Katie says noticing Kathy's fallen face.

'' Kathy what's wrong ''.

'' oh It's nothing Katie just tired '' Kathy fakes a yawn trying to get Katie to forget it.

'' are you sure are you feeling good should I call the nurse '' Katie asks turning into mother mode.

'' yes mother I'm fine tired just all '' Kathy rolls her eyes as Katie looks at her says her goodbye and runs up ahead leaving Kathy sighs as she remembered Logan holding Ann's hand in class and kissing her on the never liked Anna, she was mean , a player , always trying to be a snotty mean barbie with all her make up and her couldn't believe Logan had chosen her for a girlfriend well Kathy thought Logan's choose her. Kathy couldn't stand this anymore she never was much of a fighter and would always end up being bullied of course She had used to cut her self really bad and when Logan showed up in her life she had stopped cutting but her stress was going turned on as she turned around and started walking towards her room as a flash back of the few weeks of College flashed in her head when it had first begun.

**~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~**

Kathy had been in the best mood that day ever since college had started she pretty much had bad finished taking her test in one of her medical classes a few days earlier and now the teacher was passing them name was Adam and he insisted that his students call him wasn't bad looking with dark dirty blonde hair and pretty blue looked about 24 maybe even 25 he loved teasing his students but his attention was always on one student in had passed Kathy's paper to her with a note on her test saying to see him after class. Kathy hadn't given much thought as at the end of class she waited for Adam had appeared and led her into his office locking the door silently behind then sitting at his desk looking at Kathy.

'' so Kathy I wanna talk about that test '' Kathy looked down.

'' I know I know I sucked it '' Kathy grumbled getting a laugh out of the teacher.

'' sucked it maybe okay fine yes '' Adam says as Kathy glares '' but you can get your grade up all you need to do is ask ''.

Kathy's brains start slowing. Teachers never let their students redo that quickly or even offered their students to redo they had to do it them selves. Kathy thought for a moment as she finally nodded her head.

'' great let's start now '' Adam stood up and walked over to where a confused Kathy stood. He gently picked her up holding her in a hug as Kathy's heart started to beating faster and faster.

'' w-what are you doing '' Kathy stuttered as Adam leaned close to her face and gently rubbed his nose against hers.

'' Kathy I can't stop thinking about you Kathy I think I think I'm in love with it's hard not to grab you and kiss your lips and make you feel good I love you Kathy '' Adam says quickly before Kathy could say anything he pushes his lips on her lips and starts kissing her as Kathy tries to push him away.

'' s-stop p-please s-stop '' Kathy pushes Adam away as she slowly starts to back out of the office as Adam gets closer to the door.

'' Kathy listen I can't live without you please don't let me make you feel good '' Adam pleads.

'' No stop I love someone else I'm sorry and teacher and student relationship aren't aloud '' Kathy whispered as Adam starts to get the mad look on his face.

'' Kathy please I love you please '' Adam scoots closer to Kathy as Kathy reaches the door and tries to open it .

'' Kathy It's locked '' Adam chuckles as Kathy starts freaking out and banging against the door.

'' h-help p-please '' Kathy yells as Adam puts his arms gently around her pulling her closer to his body.

'' It's okay honey no one can hear you '' Adam slowly starts kissing Kathy's neck as Kathy starts to cry knowing what's gonna happen.

It's okay babe don't cry I'm horny and your crying is just making it worse '' Adam whispers in Kathy ear as she tries to escape his tighten his grip on Kathy's wrist pulling her towards his desk.

'' take your clothes off now '' Adam commands his eyes filled with lust and need.

'' n-no '' Kathy regrets those words as soon as they leave her mouth.

'' no no I'm your teacher and for disobeying and being a naughty girl I think I'm gonna fuck you hard teach you a little listen '' Adam grabs Kathy's shirt grabbing both her arms and pulling her shirt off then her whimpers as Adam starts taking her pants off.

'' no please Adam no I'll be a good girl please no '' Adam only chuckles and pushes Kathy on his desk taking her pants off all the way he takes his hands and grabs her underwear and pulls it down getting a wimpier from Kathy.

'' N-no please Adam no '' Kathy starts saying as Adam gets out a rope and starts tying her soon as Adam made sure Kathy was tied up he ripped off his clothes and finally stood nude over Kathy's thinnish frame.

'' Kathy '' Adam whispered as Kathy tried screaming only to have Adam kiss her deeply and then leaned over more so his dick was on Kathy's lips . '' suck '' Adam said with Kathy closing her mouth. Adam pinched her giving him a opportunity to shove his giant dick in unwillingly started sucking as tears rolled down her face.'' Oh oh yeah that's it that's the way to do it '' Adam finally had enough as he flipped Kathy over and slowly puts his head in her entrance '' ready my love ''.

'' n-no p-please s-stop '' Kathy started crying as Adam slowly pushed it in making Kathy scream. Finally after 10 minutes of thrusting Adam releases his load in Kathy who was sobbing and screaming from pain the whole entire.

'' see that wasn't that bad '' Adam kissed Kathy again and takes off the ropes holding her and when Kathy slowly and painfully stands up Adam grabbed her and pulled her in a big hug kissing her. Kathy tried pushing him away as blood tickled down her legs and her make-up running down her face quickly but really painfully dressed as Adam opened the office door.

'' Kathy '' Adam says as Kathy ignore him '' Kathy listen to me if you tell anyone your dead okay '' Kathy nodded painfully.

'' now go enjoy the rest of the day '' Adam had given Kathy one more kiss before shutting the door. Kathy then had gone to her room cleaned up and cried until she fell asleep and ever since Adam tried to force himself on her he would do it once a week.

**~~~~~~The of Flash Back~~~~~~**

Kathy had walked into her room with tears flowing down her face she fell asleep from all the crying not knowing what's gonna happen next.

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS STORY SO YOU GUYS LIKE IT. SHALL I CONTINUE. WHAT. REVIEW AND TELL UNTIL NEXT TIME PEACE :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO PEOPLE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER IF I MAKE FIRST CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN AT NIGHT SO I WAS IF PEOPLE HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY THEN DON'T REVIEW AS GUEST OR ANYBODY AND DON'T READ.I WRITE THIS FOR PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY ENJOY ANYWAYS ENJOY.:)**

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN BTR**

Logan was really tired of people telling him that he needed a was a cover up so the guys wouldn't ask questions especially girlfriend was cute but not Logan's girlfriend Jo was definitely not his was single due to him doing crazy stuff and Logan he had dated some people, like Camille she was probably his longest girlfriend. Anna Logan didn't like her at all she was rude and was one girl that did attract him was Kathy they've been together in school since 5th grade but they never talked unless for a noticed that she was always either alone or reading or doing something by had heard her sing and it took his breath away and why did his beat start to speed up every time he saw her wasn't sure as he went to go talk to James for advice.

**A Few Days Later**

Logan had talked to James and Kendall and they all had told him to follow his heart. He had two classes with her because they both planned to be doctors but on different wanted to be a docter, docter and Kathy wanted to be a never really noticed her until the last few weeks of school in high school and after that all summer long he thought of reminded him of told Logan about the party and had told him to make a move on Kathy then. Logan loved to party but he also loved taking advantage of people especially girls he was crush-en on cause after a while they would bore him and that's when the fun would start for him.

**with James and his girlfriend**

'' James '' Katie asked her boyfriend as he kissed her forehead.

'' yeah ''.

'' well I kind of wanted to know who Logan likes '' Katie blushed as James looked at her.

'' why ''.

'' umm well I kind of know someone who likes him and she really wants him ''.

'' who ''.

'' Can't say you have to tell me first '' Katie pouted as James kissed her.

'' fine if I tell you , you gotta swear not to tell anyone ''.

'' I promise you James I won't '' Katie crossed her fingers.

'' he likes Kathy '' James sighed as Katie jumped up.

'' thanks James Kathy likes him too but I love you but I gotta go to my next class '' Katie kissed James then left.

James sat was really really usually was a player and he would break peoples hearts all the time James had forgotten to tell Katie that cause it had slipped his mind cause when he was with Katie all he saw was clouds in his brain filled with love. Since Logan was ' crushing on Kathy ' in quotes he would play with her and use her then dump her things could get out of control especially if Kathy liked Logan back then James would not wanna be there when Logan breaks her had the charm to make girls want him and in the end everything always ended bad.

**TBC. SORRY I REALLY KNOW THIS SUCKS.I'M NOT PERFECT AND SORRY IF I'M CONFUSING YOU I HAD WRITERS BLOCK IN ALL MY REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO ADD OR WHAT YOU GUYS WANNA SEE JUST TELL ME HOW TO MAKE IT THAT'S FOR THIS CHAPTER UNTIL NEXT TIME LATER :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY PEOPLE GLAD FOR THE REVIEWS AND WILL BE MY LAST UPDATE FOR A WHILE CAUSE IM GOING CAMPING AND THERE'S PROBLEY NO INTERNET CONNECTION THERE BUT I WILL TRY TO WRITE WHILE I'M 'S REALLY FAR FROM SOCIETY SO IM GONNA SLEEP WITH THE BEARS AND RACOONS LOL JK.**

Kathy never imagined her life like teacher was everywhere he would always try to touch her or do something else to her and Kathy hated wished Logan liked her wished he was her boyfriend so he could protect no and Kathy hated being alone ever since the rape so call would try to rape her once a week so Kathy tried to stay in the back right by the door so as soon as class was over she'd run out hoping he wouldn't catch Kathy was walking around the campus as she kept her head down. she was really nice and quite and people always wondered why she was like one knew except for a few people and it would always stay like that . Kathy wasn't looking where she was going as she crashed into someone making her chuckled as they bent down to pick her up.

Logan had decided to take a walk around the had free time for the rest of the day and he would spend it alone was thinking about something as he suddenly hit someone making them fall to the ground.

'' oh sorry you okay '' Logan asked as Kathy blushed.

'' y-yeah I'm fine now thanks '' Kathy couldn't believe that Logan was talking to her.

'' hey Kathy your names Kathy right '' Kathy nodded as Logan continued.

'' so would you like to go get some coffee I'm alone and I would enjoy the company '' Logan asked making Kathy blush.

'' oh umm I gotta go '' Kathy stuttered as Logan got the look of hurt across his face.

'' come on Kathy we used to hang around together a lot but now you know were not even friends anymore '' Logan heard Kathy sigh.

'' okay fine Logan but your paying '' Kathy said before walking off to the coffee shop with Logan behind her.

'' so Kathy hows college been for you '' Logan asked catching up.

'' f-fine I'm doing just fine umm you '' Kathy mumbled looking down.

'' oh you sure Kathy you okay '' Logan noticed tears welling up in Kathy's eyes.

'' yeah sorry j-just got carried away '' Kathy arrived with Logan as they both ordered their drinks and waited.

Meanwhile Adam had noticed Kathy getting distracted when ever she was in his class. He had fallen for her and he had fallen first time he raped her he didn't know what took over him he just raped her scaring no one knew was that Adam was a thug and before college started his boss had told the gang to be looking around for people to kidnap preferred women over these women would get smuggled over somewhere and got used and were used to do pretty much sold into slavery and both human 's boss was a really rich man and he had told Adam to look at Kathy and try to get her set up for the didn't really want was different then the other women that he'd ever seen and she just made him feel needed coffee so he set off to get some cause coffee always seemed to calm him down.

Logan and Kathy had finally gotten their coffee and decided to walk to a water fountion as they both sat on the edge drinking their kept on looking at Kathy hoping she would tell him what's wrong.

'' so Kathy hows your progress in becoming a vet '' Logan sipped at his coffee.

'' fine actually I just can't wait till I get my license and everything letting me open my own animal clinic '' Kathy started looking happy.

'' wow and if I ever get a animal I well bring it to you and you of course are the best vet doctor for miles '' Logan wiggled his eyebrows making Kathy laugh and blush.

'' and Logan if i ever feel like somethings wrong I will make sure to come to you because their are rumors going around that your the best of the best '' Kathy winked at Logan as he scooted closer and closer to her closing her personal bubble space.

'' Kathy my dog well come to you and I know you will help him get better and he well love you and wish to go back to you '' Logan smiles as Kathy turns her already red face to face Logan.

'' oh okay Doc I'm sure you know what to do to make me feel better '' Kathy replied as Logan scooted closer to Kathy and looked her in the eyes.

'' yes and all her troubles well float away '' Logan says as he gently brings his lips to Kathy's and a quick little kiss and the quick silent slide off her looked at Logan shocked.

'' L-Logan what was that '' Kathy stuttered making Logan laugh.

'' your medicine well I gotta go see you around Kathy '' Logan finished with a low purr before winking and walking sat there staring as her lips curved and a huge smile crossed her did neither Logan or Kathy see Adam a little ways off glaring and sending murderous looks to Logan.

**WELL THIS IS FOR THIS YOU GUYS I GET MORE REVIEWS BY THURSDAY I WELL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE I YOU GUYS THINK OF ADAM. DO YOU GUYS THINK HE'LL DO TO BOTH KATHY AND LOGAN WELL READ AND FIND REMEMBER REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY PEOPLE WHAT'S UP.I WANNA SAY NOT MUCH PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING AND I THANK THOSE WHO DO.I JUST DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR DELETE IT I MEAN IS IT REALLY THAT TERRIBLE I KNOW LOTS OF WORDS ARE GONE I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT IT DELETES WHEN I TRY TO MAKE IT PERFECT BUT THE THING JUST HATES JUST SAYING REVIEWS MAKE ME PUBLISH FASTER. WELL ENJOY :).**

Kathy started walking back to her room feeling like she's on Heaven. one kiss made her heart flutter and made her forget about Adam and his rape on her. She touched her lips again as she felt another smile sneak to her lips.

Logan couldn't believe that he kissed lips were so soft and they tasted like coffee mixed with typically it wasn't really a kiss but Logan still had happened during that kiss and he felt a deep spark go down his entered his apartment room that he shared with the guys and came to see Carlos , Kendall and James sitting on the couch watching a movie. He silently tried walking hoping the guys wouldn't notice glanced over and said something to both Kendall and James which made them both stop the movie and turn to him.

'' oh hey guys '' Logan said getting nervous as they looked at him.

" so how was your day Logan " Kendall asked with a smirk behind him coming from James.

" I'm fine I guess just tired you know " Logan said noticing the way they were trying to keep in their smirks and laughs. " guys what's funny " Logan didn't like this one bit.

'' so Logan how was that kiss with Kathy " Carlos blurted making Logan's jaw fall down.'' wait you saw that when how " Logan asked with a surprised and uneasy look on his face.

'' we saw you two smochen by the coffee shop " James answered honestly.

'' what do you guys do all day stock me " Logan asked sarcastically.

'' no we just were looking for yo but it seemed you to were having fun " Kendall wiggled his eyebrows making Logan how Logan wanted to smack them.

'' so who else knows ".

" everybody on the campus " James said shocking Logan.

" no no that wasn't suppose to happen " Logan's eyes bulged out

" what do you mean " they all asked at the same time.

" no no no I haven't broken up with Anna yet and she gonna slap me hard again "Logan said turning red as everybody in the room started laughing hard except him.

'' your scared of a girl " Kendall almost choked.

" no but she gets all hipped up and she slaps me when I got the bruise on my cheek and i said I fell well she slapped the shit out of me and that was a pain in the ass the bruise and all that make-up owwww I hated it " Logan said his face scrunching up.

"well buddy you got in this by yourself and your gonna get out yourself " Kendall said making Logan's face pale.

'' come on guys please don't do this to me " Logan pleaded.

" Logan listen how long are you gonna be a long are you gonna keep on breaking peoples hearts over and use them as a toy then dump them how fair is that to the girls you you ask us to get you out of Katie's gonna kill you if you break Kathy's hat you know that right " James says with a serious look on his face.

''yeah I know James you tell me all the time " Logan rolled his eyes.

" no Logan don't roll your eyes Katie will kill you For hurting her friend since 1 grade and she make sure that I'm in too to help her and I don't wanna hurt either take Kathy and be a keeper or don't even touch her she's a really sweet ,shy, innocent thing so don't you dare hurt her " James warned as Logan nodded his head okay.

" good now were going back to watching TV you wanna join " James asked as Logan face turned into a mask.

'' uh sure " Logan came over to the couch.

Kathy walked into her room to only see Adam standing their looking mad as could be ".

" Adam what are you doing here " Kathy said as she slowly started walking back out the door.

'' well to ask you what that kiss was about " Adam said as he started walking towards looked sacred as she wondered how he found out.

" what kiss I didn't kiss anybody " Kathy said guilt running through her

'' don't lie I saw you there kiss that kid Logan and I saw all of it " Adam walked closer getting closer and loser to Kathy.

" well so what I don't like you so and I can kiss anybody I can't stop me cause this is a free country " Kathy said as Adam grabbed her and pulled her into a Kiss . Little did they know that the drama queen of the college had seen that. Adam grabbed Kathy and pulled her into the apartment and kissed her more forcibly as she started to fight back trying to run pulled out his knock out thing and put the towel over her . this was the right time to take her away.

**SO HOW WAS THIS SORRY IF I MADE ANY MISTAKES OR ANYTHING. SO HOW WAS THE WHOLE I BORING TO TO DEATH WHAT TELL ME IN A REVIEW. SHOULD I STOP WRITING THIS OR I DOING SOMETHING WRONG WHAT WELL LATER.:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYBODY HOWS IT THIS STORY IS GETTING INTENSE AND STUFF.I'M TRYING TO WORK ON A NEW STORY RIGHT NOW AND SHOULD BE PUBLISHED SOON . SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND STUFF THE EDIT DOCUMENT ERASES EVERYTHING SO YEAH SORRYAND IF THEIRS ANY MISTAKES TELL ME AD I'LL TRY TO FIX REMEMBER TO REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE ENJOY :)**

News had spread the next day about Kathy and Adam and people were so weird-ed out especially since they had heard Kathy and Logan had kissed that same day . Everybody knew that Logan was a player but Kathy never . As soon as Logan found out the next day he was furious and everybody stayed away from him. Katie tried looking for Kathy but couldn't find her . she was worried as much cause she knew Kathy liked to hide when the spotlight hit her but what no one knew was that Adam had taken Kathy and left the day and that she was tied up and gagged in the van as Adam driving on the freeway finished drinking his tea.

'' So Kathy '' Adam begun to ask as Kathy tried turning around only to have the rope pull at her body slowly going into her skin.

" so how you feel after cheating on me " Adam spit out as Kathy scoffed.

" cheated i wasn't even dating you , you creep " Kathy spit out the last word getting a laugh out of Adam.

" you sure just wait till you get to meet the boss then you'll be begging for me " Adam smirked as Kathy stopped moving.

'' who's your boss and what does he want me for " Kathy asked getting no response from Adam.

" Adam answer me who is he and what does he want ".

" I can't tell you yet I'm pretty sure you already know him " Adam chuckles as Kathy sighs sadly.

" can you at least tell me what's gonna happen to me ".

'' nope sorry ''.

Kathy layed in the van as tears flow down her face . she didn't know what Adam was talking about . she didn't know anybody like what did they want from her. what did she ever do anything to them Kathy didn't think she did anything wrong to anybody. what in the world was going on.

**meanwhile back at college.**

Katie had met up with James.

'' James '' Katie asked her boyfriend worry clogging her voice.

'' yeah '' James noticed Katie look down. ''.

'' honey what's wrong ''.

'' James I don't know It's just Kathy, James I know she wouldn't have done anything that people are saying, and she won't come out of her hiding place where ever that is James I'm getting worried '' Katie searched James face.

'' well Katie then why did she hide and not admit that rumor was wrong a lie , where is she , Katie I've never seen Logan look this mad or depressed ever and now he won't do anything until he talks to Kathy '' James said as Katie glared at him.

'' James you perfectly know that Kathy hates when attention is pointed at her and why would she be kissing a man older then her I mean come on that's against college rules and Kathy's never one to break rules '' Katie blurts out anger bubbling in her throat.

'' Katie I know but '' James stops as Katie stands up.

'' You know what James I'm done , were done I'm just gonna go figure everything out and go look for Kathy '' Katie starts walking as James gets out of his chair and grabs Katie's wrist.

'' can I help you '' Katie says anger in her voice.

'' yeah Katie you can't just break up with me come on I'm sorry okay. '' James pleads as Katie tries to pull her wrist from James's grip.

'' James I said I'm done go find a girlfriend that isn't me and have fun with her '' Katie says with venom in her voice. Katie grabbed her hand as James pouted.

'' please cakes I'm so sorry please forgive me '' James pleads a pouts on his face.

'' No James I'm tired I'm worried and if your gonna support the rumor well have fun being by yourself '' Katie runs as tears float down her face. James looks down as he feels a great weight fall on his shoulders now he's finally done it he messed it up with the girl he loves and loved since felt tears spring to his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall just yet he wouldn't give up on Katie that so he turned and headed to the apartment entering only to hear sobs coming from the TV room.

**'' Logan ''.**

Adam had arrived to the abandon t ware house. Adam knew that this was a bad idea but no his boss wanted to see Kathy before anything happened to her. Adam stopped the van got out of the van and went to the side door to get Kathy.

'' Don't touch me please '' Kathy pleaded as Adam grabbed her.

'' sorry hon gotta do what my boss wants '' Kathy tried kicking Adam as he brought her to his chest kissing her in the lips as he picked her up bride style with her hands wrapped with rope and a fearful face expression.

'' Adam put me down please it hurts '' Kathy begged as Adam laughed shaking his head not saying started walking into a ware house where he stopped to kick the door open and walked in. Kathy saw nothing but dark as fear started clogging her. Adam walked for a while before dropping Kathy in a room and slamming the door shut behind him leaving Kathy in the darkness.

**a few hours later.**

Kathy had cried herself to sleep only to wake up on a tied up chair and a bright light welcoming her. She tried blinking as she heard the door click open and only cleared her eyes only to see the one and only figure that she hated the monster that changed her life forever damaging her with scars.

**'' Brother ''.**

**SO HOW WAS THIS.I KNOW I TOOK SUCH A LONG TIME IT'S JUST I'VE BEEN SO TIRED AND STUFF BUT STILL THAT'S NO, EXCUSE TO NOT IN THIS STORY I NEED 'LL PROBABLY THINKING WHY BUT I NEED NAMES FOR CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.I WOULD NEED 5 THUG NAMES.7 GIRL NAMES , 3 GUY NAMES *NOT THUGS JUST GUYS*JUST WRITE THEM DOWN AND I'LL PICK THEM IT COULD EVEN BE YOUR NAME I WOULDN'T MIND.I'M NOT THE BRIGHTEST CRAYON IN THE BOX WHEN IT COMES TO SOMETHINGS SO I'M HAVING A HARD TIME COMING UP WITH NAMES SO IT WOULD BE NICE TO GET THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IT. JUST REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW WELL UNTIL LATER :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY IT'S ME HAVE BEEN CRAZY I'VE STARTED PIANO LESSONS AND STUFF SO SORRY AND SCHOOL I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE**

**FOR REVIEWING FOLLOWING AND FAVORING SO WITHOUT FURTHER MORE THE NEXT CHAPTER :).**

**'' Brother ''.**

Back at the college.

'' Come on Logan forget her she's not worth it '' James pleaded as Logan disagreed.

'' James I can't I feel so different when I'm around her and yes I know that people call me a player but she's so different then any other girl i've ever met and James she set off fireworks that I never knew were there.I want her James and she just makes me go hard right when I see her and James I've been waiting all year to ask her out in 11th grade and 12th grade and when I kissed her she blushed and I got the most happiest feeling James I know what it is It's love.I won't let you stop me from seeing her ''. Logan blurted out making James sigh as someone knock on the door.

'' Come in '' Logan and James said at the same door flung open as Katie stood there standing panting and with tear streaked cheeks.

'' Katie what's wrong '' James rushed to her.

'' I-I I can't find her I can't find her anywhere James '' Katie gasped out as tears threatened to hugged her.

'' Katie what do you mean you can't find her who is her '' Logan asked his chest tightening.

'' K-Kathy I can't find her ''.

'' well well who do we have here '' Seth walked closer to Kathy.

'' nobody you need what do you need '' Kathy said as she shifted uncomfortably.

'' you and like always asking stupid questions like oh where am I what do you need ''Seth mimicked Kathy's voice.

'' I don't know how we are related but oh how I hate you '' Kathy spit it out getting a slap in the face.

'' yeah and you were mom and dad's favorite and they always picked you over me '' Seth said with venom in his voice.

'' That's cause you were a lazy no good dirty cheated, you lied and you raped so much people and I hate you for that '' Kathy said as Seth laughed.

'' And you were a snotty bratty perfect,clean , bossy really bad sister '' Seth replied as Kathy frowned.

'' Yeah better then being a dirty ,lying , cheating , pervert '' Kathy replied back.

Seth turned to Adam and whispered something and with that Adam nodded and left the room leaving Kathy ,Seth, and another one if his thug just glared as the door opened with Adam in the front followed by a few men behind watched as they all stopped and talked to Seth.

'' Yes you can check her But she's free of everything ,she's clean and healthy '' Seth said as the men walked up to was a man maybe around 30 maybe younger Kathy couldn't all started touching her and looking as one man started twisting her neck.

'' stop please Seth '' Kathy croaked as Seth smiled.

'' Sorry sis but this is business and soon you'll be at your new home

'' Seth enjoyed the fear that was entering Kathy's eyes as they widened.

'' y-your selling me you can't do that I'm your sister '' Kathy started feeling fear coursing through her brain.

'' I like this one the curves, a good size chest and her ass looks great I'll take her '' 'A dark haired man said as he pinches her cheeks.

'' how much is she ''Seth licked his lips greedily.

'' 6000 thousand ''.

'' 4000 thousand ''.

'' deal 4000 thousand dollars it is and sold '' the other men except Adam, the buyer and Seth man handed over a suitcase to Seth which Kathy presumed had money in couldn't do had already ruined her life started struggling as the man whistled and two other buff men came stranger motioned towards Kathy and they and the man agreed as the thugs grabbed a struggling Kathy and tied her with a rope and a gag to shut of them tossed Kathy over there shoulder and the last thing she saw before the guy pressed on her throat making her knock out the last thing Kathy saw is Seth smiling and laughing as if selling your sister was fine with that Kathy once again was thrown in the van and the door was locked.

**SO RANDOM QUESTION HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SUCH A LONG SCHOOL IS CRAZY JUST GUYS PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AND ALL OF YOU WILL GET *VIRTUAL HUGS (/**)/***


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO it's ME AGAIN. YES SOME OF YOU MUST BE MAD THAT IM NOT UPDATING AND STUFF AND SORRY ABOUT 'S JUST A FEW WEEKS MY FRIEND COMMITTED SUICIDE AND I WAS DEPRESSED AND SAD BUT NOW I'M DOING BETTER AND YEAH.I JUST WANNA BRING THIS OUT AND SAY YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST EVEN IF YOUR NOT REVIEWING AND SORRY IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORIES I PROMISE TO UPDATE I DON'T THEN JUST PM OR REVIEW AND TELL ME TO UPDATE WELL HERE IT IS CHAPTER **

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN ANYBODY OR BTR JUST SAYING :)**

Kathy slowly starting waking up as a headache started was confused why exactly she was she laying in a big silk everything hit quickly sat up remembering her brother's smirk and when he sold couldn't believe he did he ruined her life a few years back and now this Kathy shook her head to get rid of the thoughts but they just kept on coming back. 

**Flashback**

K**athy came home tired after cheer practice and fallen on the had lain there as sleep was taking over and finally her eyes had skipped school and went out to drink out with his so called was drunker then a skunk and Seth was the type of drinker that when he got drunk he was horny .Seth had walked in the house stumbling and grumbling , falling and talking to had seen someone on the couch and came over to see the sleeping form of his is when the hate and jealousy started coming to had always hated his sister for man reasons and since he was drunk he could just say that he didn't know any better and nobody could do anything about then had dropped on Kathy's sleeping form waking her up. Kathy gasped as she felt a heavy stinky weight on her.**

**" S-Seth what are you doing get off you heavy grown man " Kathy tried pushing Seth but even in his drunken state he was still started kissing Kathy's neck making her stomach do flips.**

**" Seth what are you doing get of " Kathy pleaded as Seth bit Kathy's ear making her wince."Seth I'm gonna scream get off now ".**

**" go Ahead nobody's home or any where around our house and everything is shut so scream all you want "Seth went back to kissing her as Kathy tried to pinch him Making him yelp for a second as he grabbed her hands and pinned them up."honey listen here I'm the boss and you gonna have to listen and obey or i will hurt you more then you think and pinching people ain't nice"Seth growled in her ear before locking his lips with Kathy's.**  
**He then had dragged her into his bedroom and locked the room and then he had raped her over and over until he was came the beatings and the bleeding and the cursing and Seth made Kathy swear not to tell anybody or he would hurt her even had ever found out and no one will ever find out.**

**end Of Flashback**

Kathy shook her head as tears started forming and falling making stains on her wondered if anybody was looking for not but Kathy really hoped someone heard the door open and close and she looked up to see the dark haired man closing the door and coming toward the bed. 

" who a-are you " Kathy stuttered out as the man smiled. 

" really Kathy you still don't know who I am " the man smiled as Kathy shook her head. 

" Kathy look closer don't you recognize me remember high school " Kathy looked up as her eyes widened up in realization. 

" Collin ". 

with Katie,James and Logan. 

" yes officer " Katie sighed as the officer wrote something in his notebook nodded his head and left to go investigate some had been already 4 days and still no was going crazy with worry cause Kathy was like her little sister and they were really had stopped with all the flirting and he even had broken up with Anna which had ended up with a lot of crying and cussing was worried about Logan and Kendall and Carlos made sure to feed him and made sure he did all of his work.

" Logan it will be okay she can take care of her self and once we find her you can ask her out and everything will turn out fine okay "Katie said as Logan sighed again. 

" Okay". 

**WELL THIS IS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER WHAT DO YOU GOOD PEOPLE THINK OF IF IT'S KIND OF SLOPPY I WAS JUST BEING SLOPPY SO AGAIN TELL ME HOW THIS IT GOOD DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CHANGE ANYTHING OR IS IT THERE ANYTHING YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THIS STORY WELL JUST PM ME OR REVIEWS ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE FASTER JUST SAYING IT TELLS ME THAT PEOPLE ENJOY READING MY STORIES AND WANT MORE SO PLEASE REVIEW,FAVORITE,AND FOLLOW I PROMISE THIS WILL BE UNTIL LATER PEACE OUT :)**


End file.
